Questionable Associations, Part Two
by NilesDaughter
Summary: A year has passed since Tiana, Morgan, and Amie settled down in Ikebukuro, and things are starting to seem peaceful...But then their new life starts to take a new turn for the worst, and secrets that they thought were long-buried and forgotten are coming back to light...This is still a collaboration with Bax Embre and Hikari1901, and the rating went up due to darker content.
1. Girl Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'. **

**Author's Note: Bax Embre here! I love this story so much. So, there's been a time skip between this chapter and the last one. A whole year, actually. Enjoy~~~**

* * *

"It's always fascinating what you can find in other people's closets, ne~?" I muttered to myself, grinning as I opened one of Izaya's drawers.

It had been a year since I'd first started working for him, and I figured it was about time to actually learn something about my ever-so-mysterious employer. He'd gone out for the day, so I was going through his stuff. I'd already found some interesting things, but…

"Jackpot~" I lifted a small black miniskirt from the drawer. "Ahh, Zay-chan, I knew you were feminine, but a miniskirt?~"

"I never thought you were the type to go through other people's things, Liz-chan~"

I jumped as Izaya's voice sounded behind me. "I-Izaya!"

He leaned against the doorway, staring at me with a half-amused, half-annoyed look. "Well? I'm gone for a few hours, and I come back to find you in my bedroom."

"Like you're one to be talking, ne." I lifted the skirt. "This isn't Namie's size, but it's been recently worn. Fur trim even. Quite well matched to a certain jacket…?"

"Are you implying something, Liz-chan~?" He stepped closer to me, smirking a bit again.

"I'm not even implying. I'm stating. You've been cross-dressing."

"You can't prove it, ne~"

"Oh I doubt that. You've given me plenty of resources to do just that, and I can use them. This is still warm even. I wonder what I'd find if I went through the building security footage for the past few hours…?"

"So, you really have been paying attention to my methods this past year~" He seemed impressed.

"More attention than you know~"

"Really, now?" He closed the distance between us, almost to the point where it was uncomfortable.

I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I moved back a bit, running into the dresser. "Yes, really."

"And what have you paid so much attention to, ne~?"

"How to play with humans, of course," I looked up at him. "You are still one of them~"

"I don't see you playing with me~"

"That's because you're not as fun as the other humans, Zay-chan~"

"Oh, really?" He smirked then.

"Yes. Really."

He sighed finally, stepping away, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, you've caught me, ne~ I may or may not have a female alternative that I use for work…and other things. Actually, you're quite familiar with her. A certain _Kanra-chan_, ne~? "

I stared. "WHAT?"

He smirked. "Oh, yes. Your 'best friend'? Little Kanra-chan~? That would be me."

"You—but—I've…" My heart fell into my intestines, remembering how much I'd confessed to Kanra. I'd told Kanra EVERYTHING…everything about my life, my problems…my secret attraction to Izaya…

I flushed. "Oh, fuck…"

He grinned. "Yes, I'm sure you'd love to, or so you've told me…"

My fist moved faster than my brain, and was soon colliding with his nose. I stomped out of the flat before he could retaliate.

The trip back home was short and painful. The other people on the subway inched away from my obviously angry countenance, and more than one poor innocent soul received the brunt of my wrath as I shoved my way through the crowds, back into our apartment building. My mood was only worsened when I realized that no one else was home to rant to. I roared, stomping over to the wall.

"Stupid. Bloody. Fucking. IZAYA." I punctuated each word by hitting my head violently against the wall, ignoring the crimson that began to stain the white paint. I slammed my head against the wall, but to my dismay, instead of a satisfyingly solid blow to my head, my head KEPT GOING…

I blinked, surprised to find myself looking at someone else's stuffed-animal-laced bedroom.

My head had gone THROUGH the wall, and I was stuck.

I whimpered pathetically, trying to pull my head back out. "Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shiiiiiiiiiiit…"

After what seemed like FOREVER, the bedroom door opened. I looked up and was greatly dismayed to see a familiar, tall, blonde man. Yet, probably not as dismayed as I would have been usually…in fact, I was feeling rather dizzy…I giggled a little.

"Hiii~~~~~~~"

He jumped. "Wh-what the hell!?" After a pause was a tentative, "...Mori-san?"

I giggled some more. "That's meeeeee!~~~ Mind helping me out here? I'm a little stuck…Oh, wow…You have…lots of stuffed animals…Are those ponies?!"

He grimaced a bit. "Yeah..." He coughed, and looked at me. "How the HELL did you get stuck in the wall?"

I ignored him. I liked ponies. I didn't like being stuck in the wall. Therefore, pony conversation was more important.

"Personally, I prefer Pinkie Pie. She's so funny and I'm pretty sure insane. Who doesn't like a little bit of crazy? You're obviously a Fluttershy fan, which is kinda funny, since that's Nile's favorite too…You two are so cute with each other. Though you're a big meanie-face to my Zay-chan. Though Zay-channy's a meanie-face too. And a little liar. And meanie-face. He was a meanie-face today, so I punched him in the nose. But I was still mad. So I came home and was mad and started hitting my face on the wall. It really wasn't supposed to go through the wall. Do you like Pinkie Pie, too?"

He blinked at me. "Um..." He ignored my question and stepped closer, like he was going to push my head back through the wall, but then stopped himself. "Is your front door open?"

"Yes, but you are not allowed to come and butt-rape me."

He protested. "I'm not going to do that!"

But I still glared after him suspiciously as he left and came to my apartment.

"...This is so awkward..." he muttered, coming up behind me, and grasping my shoulders.

I blushed, tensing up. "Y-you think?! You could at least stop…rubbing against me!"

"I am not!" he groaned, pulling a bit to try and get me out of the hole. I pushed against the wall as well, trying to help. It took a while, but eventually I fell backwards against him, free of my drywall prison.

He sighed, picked me up, and brought me over to one of the couches. I blushed again.

"Jeez…regular knight in shining armor…aren't you…" I grumbled up at him. "No wonder…Tia-chan's…so in love with you…"

He flushed and shook his head, pulling out a cell phone. "Hey, Shinra-kun? I need you to come help someone out…"


	2. Doctors and Dullahans

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'. **

**Author's Note: So, it's back to my POV. I really do apologize for the content of this chapter, but Morgan's…well, Morgan's a troll.**

* * *

I blinked when I got home, standing in the entryway. Morgan, unconscious and with a bandage around her head, lay on one of the couches. There was a gaping hole in the wall, and Shizuo sat on the other couch with a man in a lab coat and a woman in a black biker suit and a yellow-and-blue motorcycle helmet.

"Um…What _happened_?"

Shizuo looked up at me. "You're back, Tiana-chan!" He sounded relieved.

I nodded slowly and repeated, "What happened?"

Shizuo glanced back at Morgan. "She got pissed at the flea or something…She came home and hit her head against the wall until she broke through it…" He shook his head. "She was talking about random stuff, and she was bleeding, do I called Shinra-kun to have a look at her…"

"Oh…" _Izaya, you ass…_

He nodded. "Oh, yeah! Tiana-chan, this is Shinra-kun."

The man in the lab coat adjusted his glasses and waved at me. "I'm Kishitani Shinra," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And this is Celty, the Dullahan I told you about," Shizuo continued.

The woman's shoulders hunched up, and she pulled out a PDA, quickly typing something on its keyboard, before shoving the screen into Shizuo's face.

"It's okay, Celty. She believes in magic and stuff," he replied.

She typed something else on the PDA, showing the screen to Shizuo again; she seemed agitated.

"Ní gá duit a imní," I told her.*

Her helmet turned to me, nonexistent eyes staring at me behind the tinted visor. She stood and walked up to me, typing on her PDA. [Tá a fhios agat Ghaeilge?]**

I nodded. "Tá mé cuid Gaeilge."***

She seemed to smile.

"Agus tá mé chreid i geónaí i draíocht. Ní raibh sé ró-dezcair a chreidiúint go bhfuil tú i do Dullahan."****

She turned to Shizuo, typing on her PDA; whatever she 'said' made him blush. She then turned back to me, typing in Japanese.

[It's nice to finally meet you. Shizuo's told us so much about you.]

I blushed. "Th-thank you…"

Behind her, Shizuo was blushing as he looked away.

After a while longer, Morgan stirred. "Hheeheehee…I feel funny…" She looked around dazedly. "Ohhh, hiiii everypony~!"

Shizuo snorted a little.

"Dooon't mock me, blondie…I can seeeee your future…"

"…I think she's still out of it…" he muttered.

"You think?" I asked, shaking my head as I approached Morgan. "…How do you feel?"

Morgan kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I feel like a pixie cloud with raspberry filling~"

I blushed lightly. "Oi, none of that when people are over…"

"When they leave, then?" She grinned and stroked my cheek as Shizuo glared at her slightly.

I rolled my eyes, feeling her brow; she was slightly warmer than usual, but only because of the blood rushing to her wound. I sighed, standing up. After a silent pause, I looked at Shinra.

"Thank you for your help. I think I can take it from here, though…"

He smiled and nodded at me. "Yeah, okay! Just make sure she doesn't open it again."

"Ahhh, you know me, Shin-chan…I'll just get hurt again, anyways…"

Shinra blinked. "Ah…" He nodded a little to himself. "You heard about me from Izaya-kun."

"Of course I did. I've been through his files just as much as he's been through mine~" She sounded a little strange. "Asking about definitions for old medical records and so on and so forth…"

"Oh, so that was _your_ fault…" Shinra murmured.

I blinked in confusion.

Morgan smiled a little. "I had a valid reason. He deserved it." She sounded like she was becoming more alert.

"Okay…" I said doubtfully.

Shizuo looked around the room. "Well…uh…I'm gonna go ahead and head back to my apartment, too…It's kinda late…"

"Oh…Yeah…" I went to give him a parting hug. "I'll see you later."

He smiled softly. "Yeah," he murmured, before hugging me back.

* * *

"…and so _I_ said, 'I'll take three hot men, a la carte'!" Morgan threw out her punch line, and we all had a good laugh. We had all gathered in the living after dinner that night, and I noted that Morgan seemed perfectly fine, despite the bandage wrapped around her head, and considering the events of that day.

"Oh, you did not…" I laughed.

"I did!" she giggled. "I swear~! Haha, you should've seen their faces…"

I shook my head. "Honestly, you and your fantasies…"

"Me and my fantasies? HAH! Your dreams are worse, from what I've heard in the night."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, 'huh'? I'm talking about your sex dreams about little Shizu-chan next door!"

My cheeks heated up almost instantly. "I-I have NOT had any of those sorts of dreams…!"

"Yes, you have! You toooooooootally have! The way you make out with your pillow and moan, "Oooh, Shizzuo…Shizzuuo, stoooop…" Morgan mimicked my voice.

I looked down at my lap, anxiously twisting the hem of my nightgown in my hands. "Not true…"

"Then what about last night?" She grinned evilly.

I didn't answer, and she laughed triumphantly. I still remained silent, steadily darkening. I knew that I had an unfortunate tendency of talking in my sleep…and knew she had already formulated a scenario based on the context on whatever I may or may not have said aloud.

Morgan giggled happily, obviously pleased with my embarrassment.

"Shut up…"

"Why should I~?"

I looked away.

"Hehe~ It's kind of adorable. You just care about him so much~ You say so many things…about wanting to be in his pants…"

I remained silent.

"Ne~ And you're so loud, too…Always moaning…Calling his name…If you want him so bad, why not go over there~?"

"Y-you know I don't believe in sex before marriage…"

"Yes…But the way you were talking…I think I got the general idea." She grinned, taking on a sort of narrator voice. "You're walking along the street, when slowly he comes up behind you. You're surprised, of course, but then he kisses you roughly, slowly pressing you against the wall of the alley. He grinds his hips against yours, and you moan, 'cause you know you like it. Slowly, his hand trails up your shirt, while his other hand moves down to your belt…"

I froze.

Morgan's grin widened as she continued softly. "And of course, your own hands slowly work away his belt and slide down his pants and boxers. He sucks on your neck, pulling away your clothing and slowly—"

"And what about you?" I suddenly snapped. "Pining after your 'Zay-chan'."

Morgan blinked. "What do you mean…?"

"I may talk in my sleep, but you _act out_ your dreams."

She flushed a bit. "I do not!"

"Oh, really? That body-length pillow you have? You certainly think it's Izaya when you're sleeping."

Her blush deepened. "…I doubt it…"

I pitched my voice—it sounded nothing like hers, but it was just extra payback for her teasing. "N-no, Zay-chan…Not there…It huuurts."

She darkened again. "I didn't—That's not—" she stammered.

I gave her a pointed look.

She huffed. And that has nothing to do with acting it out!"

I snorted. "Oh, you were humping that pillow pretty hard, love."

She quickly turned a deep maroon. "W-was not!"

"Mm-hmm…"

Amie couldn't contain her laughter anymore. "You guys remember that there's still that hole in the wall, right…?"

I blinked, having forgotten all about it. Slowly, her words sank in, and I looked at the damaged wall…which led into Shizuo's bedroom.

Morgan let out a low whistle. "Oooh, well, I'm going to bed, then…"

I let out something of a strangled whimper, growing very hot, and hoping against all hope that he hadn't heard…

* * *

*You don't have to worry.  
**You know Gaelic?  
***I'm part Irish.  
****And I've always believed in magic. It wasn't too hard to believe that you're a Dullahan.


	3. The Troll Strikes Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'. **

**Author's Note: Bax Embre again. All I can say is: Grrr, Izaya.**

* * *

I sighed, opening the door to Izaya's penthouse, my head aching and still bandaged.

"Morning." I growled a little, going straight over to my desk. I didn't even bother looking at Izaya. I was too tired, and he'd probably heard all about the head-wall incident from Shinra—which was his fault anyways. I was still mad about the day before, too—but work was work. I still needed to pay my rent, no matter how much I despised Izaya. Although Tia-chan and Amie-chan would be all too willing to pay for me, I just couldn't let them do that. I didn't want to be a mooch…a parasite. That's not the kind of person I was.

Then again, they didn't like Izaya much either. In fact, they'd probably encourage me to change jobs…But…I couldn't do that either. I didn't really want to admit it, but working for Izaya was fun. Okay, yeah, it was illegal as all-get-out, but it was exciting. And…

I rubbed my brow.

_Just admit it. _

_Just admit it to yourself. _

_It's obvious. _

_I actually like Izaya._

Not just as a friend, no, but what a kindergartener would call "LIKE like". Someone past a simple crush.

But still, he just pissed me off…

Speaking of Izaya, I realized that he'd been being rather quiet…Suspiciously so…

I looked over at his desk. He seemed to be working for once, yet he had a strangely amused expression on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked finally, breaking the silence. He glanced over at me.

"Whatever do you mean, Liz-chan?~"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, "You're acting far too smug."

"Perhaps…" He smiled lightly and returned his attention to his computer. I frowned. Did he have pictures he was looking at or something…?

I came up behind him and looked at the screens, but it was simply the usual windows he had pulled up when he was creating profiles for his clients. I frowned even more.

"Orihara, you're never smug about anything without reason. What's so damn funny?!"

His crimson eyes drifted up to my face.

"Well, Liz-chan…" He lowered his gaze again, "I knew you wanted to fuck me—you told 'Kanra' as much…But I never knew you had wet dreams about me."

My cheeks became hot and I stiffened, "Th-the hell?! How'd you—you've bugged my apartment!"

"Why not? It's very interesting to see the differences between how someone acts at work and how they act at home."

"Well, I'd rather keep my private life private!"

He simply made a noncommittal noise in his throat.

"Ugh!" I slammed the papers I'd been holding onto his desk, "Screw you! I'm going home!"

"You'll be back, Liz-chan."

I stiffened and turned, "OH?! And if I'm not?! What if I don't come back, eh?!"

"It's simple, really," His voice seemed almost dark, definitely different than normal, "I just find a replacement."

I stepped back. Something about his voice scared me, almost made me sad. I turned and silently hurried out the door, shaking.

* * *

Tia was in the kitchen when I got back home. I muttered a faint hello as I strode past her to the fridge, where I knew Amie kept her alcohol. I pulled out the strongest one I could find.

"What are you doing?!" Tiana exclaimed.

I popped off the cap and took a swig straight from the bottle. "C-Calming down…" I gagged slightly as it burned my throat.

"You don't drink alcohol though!" She came over to me.

"Well, right now I just need to calm down…I'm so fucking sick of Izaya…" I took another swig, coughing as it went down.

She frowned instantly, "What did he do NOW?"

"He has the bloody house bugged!" I snapped, "He heard last night's conversation! Not just that…He…" My voice grew quiet, "The tone of his voice…when he said I was replaceable…It actually scared me, Tia…"

Tia was silent for a long time, then growled, "That asshole…"

I shook my head. "'e was right.."

"Huh?"

"I am replaceable. Nothing…" I rubbed my brow, "He doesn't need me…not me specifically…"

"Don't you dare!" She snapped, "Don't you DARE think of yourself like that!"

Breathing out, she marched to the door, grabbing a coat. She went out the door, and slammed it shut. I sighed, going over to the table and sitting down with the bottle. I drank until everything went—pleasantly black.


	4. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: Hello, NilesDaughter here with another chapter where I get to bitch at Izaya.**

* * *

I was fuming the whole train ride to Shinjuku. While it was true that Izaya was an ass, Morgan was able to take his crap. But once she couldn't…

I pounded on his door. "Izaya!"

He sounded frustrated. "What?"

"Open the damn door!"

"It's unlocked, and you'd tried it, you would have noticed."

"Tch…" I turned the knob, going in. "Only idiots leave their doors unlocked."

"I'm sure I can defend myself."

"Then how about I get Shizuo over here?" I practically snarled, approaching his desk.

He looked up at me, calm, but his expression dark. "You came here for a reason. What is it?"

"You have our place fucking bugged! I'm sure you already know!"

He weaved his fingers together. "So? I pissed her off. It'll be fine in a day or so."

I slammed my hands down on his desk. "'Pissed her off'!?" I repeated incredulously. "She'd be cursing to high heaven if you 'pissed her off'! You're fucking breaking her, you asshole!"

"Haha!" He laughed slightly. "I'm forging her! Helping her get stronger! You should know that emotional distress makes someone more careful, yes~?"

My shoulders slumped for an instant, but I breathed out and straightened, deciding to ignore that his words had applied to me too well. "Morgan's the strongest person I know. She doesn't need your help."

"Hah," he said quietly. "But I don't trust you. You've done some horrible things."

I blinked. Of course he had known about my own little…quirk.

"Not only that, but you've created a new gang war, right here in Tokyo. In Ikebukuro, even~"

"…What are you talking about?" I shook my head in confusion. "I try to _avoid_ the Underworld, unlike you…"

"Hah!" He laughed. "You know what I mean…A certain post…On a certain Dollars website…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because I remember everything I post on the Dollars site…"

He clicked a couple of things on his computer, then turned the screen to face me. "This one."

Shooting him a glare, I looked while her waited, smirking darkly.

The post was almost a year old, after we had moved. I had linked to an article from BBC Mundo, along with the comment, "Well, it looks like Las Esmeraldas are expanding to Japan…Should the Dollars do something about it?"

The first reply said, "Yes, we should. In fact, I hear that this one old warehouse in Tokyo Bay is a drop-off point. If the Dollars 'remove' the runners from the location…"

Then the thread exploded into arguments, and my eyes widened in horror.

Izaya pulled the screen back. "So~?"

I let out a shaky breath. "I…"

"You started a war. People have died because of that post, Miss Tia-chan~"

"N-no…"

"Yes," he nodded. "And how much do you really know about your friends?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, little Amie-chan is the leader's daughter!"

"I-I know…She's left that world behind, though…"

"Oh, yes~" he said quietly. "You would think that, wouldn't you…?"

"We left that shit behind in the States!" After a pause, I added in a sot whisper, "We just wanted a fresh start…"

"Well, I can assure you that there are just as many problems here as everywhere else. And you got everyone involved. In fact, you moved right to the center of it! Congratulations~!"

I had completely forgotten what I had originally gone there for—I just knew that I suddenly felt very, very cold.

"Now, how do you feel~?" He leaned forward. "How do you feel, now that your friends are in danger, and _it's all your fault_?"

I backed away. "No…"

"Yes. Yes, Tia-chan. _You_ did this. And soon, the real fireworks will begin."

I blinked at his words, and, slowly, my brain ignored the shock so I could think properly. When Morgan had gotten mad at Izaya the day before…it was because he had revealed that his Dollars username was 'Kanra'. That has been the first responder to my post. And then his words about the real fireworks beginning…

My eyes widened. "You ass! You've been planning this!"

He raised his brows. "Whatever makes you say such a thing?"

I scoffed. "Don't reveal yourself, you idiot. Choose your words carefully."

He chuckled slightly. "So, Tia-chan is smarter than I thought…"

My eyes narrowed at the half-insult.

"So, can you leave now? I have better things to do."

"Like what? Plotting more ways to torture Morgan?"

He huffed. "You keep acting like I do this to hurt her…"

"Based on what I've seen, I'm pretty sure that _is_ your incentive."

"No!" He actually seemed offended. "It's more like…Children on the playground…When a boy chases a girl…" He waved a hand dismissively.

I suddenly smirked, easing into one of the couches. "I knew it~"

He looked directly at me. "What do you mean?"

"I distinctly remember a rather interesting voicemail from you about a year ago…" I frowned, as if I were thinking. "Morgan was five hours late for work, and your sounded rather…frantic. I didn't want to believe it, since the great Orihara Izaya couldn't _possibly_ like someone…But, it was only logical to assume that you liked Morgan~"

He actually seemed to be flustered, his cheeks turning a little pink. "No! I n-never said anything…No!" He coughed, calming himself down. "I don't…get attached to people…"

"You're only human, Orihara-san~"

He huffed slightly. "No, I am not. Now leave."

I smiled a bit, standing. "Last year, I told you I'd be waiting for when you slip. That still holds true." And with that, I left.


	5. His Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: Poor Shizu-chan!~ I feel bad for the boy~ Tsk, but sometimes, Tia-chan needs to chill out and go with the flow.**

* * *

Sighing tiredly, I made my way to Russia Sushi after a long day of work; I was starving.

"Shizuo!" Simon called when I went in. "What you want today?"

I managed a small smile. "Just the usual…"

He nodded, glancing at Dennis, who acknowledged the order with a nod. He then looked back at me. "So, you ask to marry Tatiana?"

I practically choked. "Wh-what!? No!"

"Has been year, _da_? Is time."

"…Is it…?" I looked up at him.

"She very much in love with you. Is only matter of time."

I huffed. "You're just saying that…"

"No! Tatiana very in love with you!" he insisted.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Well…erm…"

Dennis set down my tray of sushi. "Simeon's right."

I darkened a bit. "Okay…Well…I'll see, then…" I started to eat in confusion, not entirely sure what I'd just agreed to do.

I supposed that Tiana-chan and I had been going out for a while…But I had no idea how to propose…

_Maybe…I should ask Kasuka…_

I asked Simon to wrap up the rest of my sushi, and headed back to my apartment, hoping Kasuka wasn't on set…I called his name when I got there.

"I'm here…" His voice came from the guest bedroom.

I breathed out and put the leftover sushi away before going there. "Hey," I said as I went in.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and sat on the bed, crossing my legs as I faced him. It was weird, in a nice way, that I always felt like the younger brother around Kasuka. Ever since he told me he wasn't scared of me when I was first learning how to use my strength, I sound comfort in not having to be the mature one all the time. Sometimes, it seemed that my brother would be able to help if anything went wrong.

"I…I need some advice…"

"What about, Shizuo-nii?" he asked, seeming startled that I had come to him.

"Well…I…uh…" I swallowed nervously. "I…I'm thinking of proposing…"

"To Tiana-san?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah…I…I…What am I supposed to even do?!"

He smiled fondly. "What do you think?"

"Well…I dunno…I guess I haven't gotta get a ring…"

"But that's not what you were asking…" He nodded a bit. "You don't know how to ask."

"…Yeah…Exactly…" I flushed slightly. Kasuka always knew exactly what I was saying, even if I got off-track.

"I would say that you should do what feels right to you. You don't have to overly romantic…"

"…Okay." I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Kasuka…"

He nodded.

I sighed a bit, standing. "I guess I have to get a ring…"

"I'll help you."

I smiled again. "Thanks…"

* * *

I stared at the open ringbox on the dining table, frowning a bit as I tried to figure out how to ask…

Raised voices were coming from next door, and I looked up, now frowning in confusion. I got to my feet to go and see what the problem was. As I stepped out into the hallway, though, Tiana-chan came running out of her apartment. She looked up at me when she bumped into me, and I felt a jolt when I saw tears streaming down her face. She looked away and kept running.

I glanced towards her apartment, and saw Mori-san watching her with a guilty expression.

"What happened?"

She shook her head. "…Go after her, Shizu-chan."

I frowned, but obeyed, following Tiana-chan to West Gate Park. When I caught up to her, I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. "What's wrong…?"

She whimpered. "I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

My brow furrowed. "For what? You didn't do anything…"

She let out a shaky breath, not looking at me. "I-I'm not ready for marriage…"

_H-how'd she find out?!_

"I-it's just…Even if you did…A year's just too soon…And I'm so sorry…" Her tears seemed unending. "I-I…_do_ love you…so much…B-but that's what I thought about my ex, and I don't want that to happen again…"

Her words stung. "I…if you're n-not ready…I won't…I just thought…"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"…Okay…" I slowly let go of her arm, hurt, and turned to go back to my apartment.

"What happened?" Kasuka asked quietly when I got back.

"She doesn't…She doesn't want…" I clenched my fists.

"Doesn't want what?"

I strode over to the ringobx, snapping it shut. "This…"

After a moment, there was a loud crack as the front door was kicked open. I looked over, eyes widening as I saw Mori-san standing in the doorway. She marched up to me, standing on her tiptoes to try to get closer. I blinked—she was almost scary.

"Look, ASSHOLE…" she growled, poking my chest, "I don't give a fuck what Tiana says—you do not, repeat, DO NOT, fucking leave her like that! I don't give a shit whether she wants it or not! You get the FUCK over there and COMFORT HER, DAMMIT!

"And not just that—but you propose just like you fucking planned! I don't give a shit if she says no or not, but you DO IT ANY-FUCKING-WAY!"

I blinked. "U-uh…"

"RIGHT. NOW."

I nodded, hurrying next door, and finding Tiana-chan curled up on a couch, hugging her knees to her chest.

Sighing, I went to sit next to her. "…Sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize…" She buried her face into her knees and started to cry again.

I wrapped a gentle arm around her and pulled her close. "I shouldn't have walked away like that…I'm sorry…"

"Serves me right…" she whispered.

"No, don't say that. Never say that. You deserve someone who's nice to you…Who cares about you…I should've done better…"

She didn't answer, and I sighed, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her as best I could.

Mori-san returned and glanced over. "Sorry about your door…" she mumbled before going to her room.

Tiana-chan watched her. "…She broke it down, huh?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "She's scary when she's mad…"

"Mm…" She fell silent again.

"I'm sorry…" I repeated. "But…well…" I sighed. "Mori-san required me to at least take you out for dinner tomorrow, so…"

She looked up at me, and nodded slowly. "Okay…"

I smiled in relief. "Alright. See you then."


	6. Blind

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: For your benefit, here's the argument that started all the drama in the last chapter.**

* * *

Morgan stepped out of the apartment, preparing to go to the supermarket to restock the snack cabinet, but stopped, frowning when she noticed a preoccupied Shizuo climbing the stairs. She watched him enter his apartment and call out his brother's name, and then the door closed.

"Hm…"

She hurried back into her own apartment, getting a plastic cup from the kitchen and going over to the wall the two apartments shared. She listened as Shizuo asked Kasuka for advice on how to propose to Tiana; she was grinning when she pulled away from the wall.

"Ne, ne~ It's about time, Shizu-chan~" she said to herself, laughing gleefully.

Of course, Morgan _had_ to do some snooping of her own, but she had to wait for Tiana to return home.

* * *

"Ne, ne!Tia-chan!" Morgan called when she went into Tiana's room.

"Hm?" She sounded tired, rubbing her brow as she graded papers.

"Tiiiiia-chan, ne~" Morgan sat beside her, pushing the paper stacks away. "What would you do if Shizu-chan proposed~?"

Tiana blinked in surprise. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, you've just been together for a year now, so he's bound to ask, yes~? Don't worry, it's all hypothetical~"

She shook her head. "I haven't thought about it…"

"Well, okay…Then think about it." Morgan sat back. "What if he proposed, say, tonight?"

Tiana sighed. "I'd…have to decline."

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

She shook her head.

"But, Tia-chan, you're in love! Why wouldn't you accept!?"

She shook her head again. "It'd be…too soon…" she whispered.

Morgan groaned, rubbing her brow, and Tiana nodded. "Tia-chan…" Morgan finally breathed, trying to stay calm, "You're past that. It's been three years!"

"I thought _he_ was the one…And I wasted four years of my life with him…"

"Tiiia-chan"—she bit off the 'chan' a little, her voice getting a little frustrated—"Even I knew that he was bad. But this one's good—I know it. He's different."

"I should wait…" Tiana insisted. "I don't want this to turn out the same way…"

"Tiana! Stop being a fucking idiot!" Morgan yelled, standing, no longer able to contain her frustration.

Tiana looked up at her, eyes wide—Morgan only cursed if she was pissed, but she never cursed directly at her.

"Can't you fucking see the perfect choice in front of you!? He's beyond in love with you! And if the poor man proposes, you'd just say NO!? Because of some fucking asshole who hurt you THREE FUCKING YEARS AGO!? Look, you've changed! You shouldn't be dwelling in the past! Take a look at what's RIGHT FUCKING IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Tiana looked away, clearly hurt. After a pause, tears fell into her lap.

"Ahh…Tia…Don't…" Morgan groaned, reaching out to her. "Don't cry…"

She seemed to flinch away from the touch, rising. Morgan watched her, now feeling really bad; she hadn't wanted to hurt her. After a pause, Tiana hurried out of the room.

"Wait!" Morgan followed. "Tiana!'

Tiana ran out of the apartment, and bumped into Shizuo in the process. She looked up at him, but then went to the stairs.

He looked to Morgan, confused. "What happened?"

She just shook her head. "…Go after her, Shizu-chan," she finally said, closing the door with something that was a half-whimper and a half-sigh.


	7. Gains and Losses

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

* * *

My movements seemed mechanical as I prepared for dinner with Shizuo. As I plugged in the straightener, I glanced in the mirror to see Morgan leaning in the doorway. She smiled a little at me, seeming eager.

Silently, I sat down, waiting.

"Hey…You okay?"

I nodded, although I was really still feeling raw from the day before.

"…Do you want me to do your hair…?"

I nodded again.

She smiled a little, stepping forward and still looking apologetic. "Sorry for yelling yesterday…"

I shrugged a bit. "I deserved it…" I whimpered, tearing up and feeling thankful that I hadn't done my makeup yet.

Morgan sighed, setting both of her hands on my shoulders. "No, you didn't. You're my best friend. I should never yell at you, and I shouldn't get mad. I'm sorry…"

I looked down. "You were right, though…" I whispered.

"…Oh?" She rubbed my shoulders, seemingly trying to comfort me.

I nodded.

"Well, hopefully you can make right on it tonight." She grabbed the straightener and started pressing my hair into a silky dark sheet, and then styled it so it hung slightly over my eyes.

I managed a smile. "Bleh…The only problem with cutting my hair is that I look a little like Izaya…" I murmured teasingly.

Morgan looked at me in the mirror, but instead of laughing, she blushed a little. "A-ah, yeah, it's nice…"

I sighed a bit. Despite everything he had done to piss her off, and she still liked him…Dammit…She had been avoiding work, even, because of recent events. But she still sighed, her spirits dropping at the mention of him. I shook my head, still not understanding.

She finished my hair and went off to select my outfit. I waited, hoping it wasn't as bad as the pink cocktail dress…

"Here…Tonight's outfit is mostly based on letting you be you," she said when she returned.

"Okay…?"

She held up a black dress with silver beading and embroidery, making it look similar to my old saidi dress, with a veil-like shawl. Very Egyptian…

I blushed. "Ah…"

"I sewed it myself…" she said quietly.

I blinked at her. "R-really?"

She nodded.

"Wow…"

"Well, put it on!" She tossed it to me.

"Okay, okay…"

She stepped out of the bathroom to let me change, peeking in when I had finished. She smiled. "Wonderful!"

I flushed.

She came up to me and adjusted a few things before stepping back. "Okay. You're good…You ready?"

"Yeah…"

She smiled softly then, kissing my cheek. "Have a good time." She led me to the door, opening it and pushing me out into the hallway, where Shizuo waited.

Although I had agreed to dinner, I still averted my gaze, still so guilty about the day before…

Mistaking that for embarrassment, he smiled softly and said, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks…"

"Come on." He held out his arm, and I linked mine with his. He led me outside, where a taxicab waited; the driver took us to a small Thai restaurant.

I blinked. "…I thought you don't like spicy food…"

He laughed a little. "Well…Tonight's _your_ night, not mine…So, since you like spicy food, we come here."

I was silent. Oh, Ra, after the previous day, after rejecting him, I didn't deserve his special treatment…

He led me inside, and we were seated at the nicest table in the room. Not long after, without a waiter coming to the table, we were served our food and drinks; Shizuo must have made the orders beforehand.

I felt worse.

"Dig in." He smiled softly. "Only the best for the most amazing girl I have ever met."

I flushed, still feeling horrible, as I looked down and broke my chopsticks.

We ate in silence for a while, but it seemed as though Shizuo was only picking at his food, nervous. I had a feeling I knew why, and my guilt increased. Despite what I had done, he was still going to ask…It was all I could do to not pick at my own food.

Finally, when we were both finished eating, he stood and came around the table…and slowly knelt in front of me, breathing.

I swallowed, a little caught off guard that he was going about this in such a Western manner.

"Masutangu Curisutiana"—I had to smile a bit as his accent botched my name—"…I know…I know you may not be ready for me to do this, yet…but I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. You are the most amazing person I've met, and one of the only people who isn't scared of me and can't piss me off." He smiled a little. "Will you please"—he took a small dark box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the ring—"marry me?"

I closed my eyes, breathing slowly as a tear or two slipped down my cheeks. I bit my lower lip, and finally whispered, "Yes…"

He looked up at me, surprised, then grinned like an idiot, barely managing to get the ring on my finger before he swept me up in a big embrace.

I closed my eyes, breathing out.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Sighing, I pulled away from Shizuo and answered it.

"Tiana!" It was Morgan, and she sounded frantic—not like she normally did, but in a bad way, like how she sounded when the Waldo Canyon Fire had crept down toward her house. "I-I don't know what to do!" She spoke in English.

"What is it?" I turned away from Shizuo, reverting to English, too.

"I-I was just out for a second! Just a second! I s-swear! B-but when I came back…The apartment…and they took Amie…a-and…a-and…"

"What!?"

She breathed, seeming to be in the middle of a panic attack. "Amie's been kidnapped!'

My breath caught in my throat.

"Th-they left a note…F-from her cartel…Tia…I'm so scared…"

It felt like I could hardly breathe. Amie was being dragged back into her past, back to her family…I flinched as I remembered Izaya's words…This _was_ my fault…

"Tiana-chan…?" Shizuo sounded worried.

I looked at him. "Morgan, I'll be home soon, okay?" I hung up and looked back at Shizuo, speaking Japanese. "Amie's been kidnapped…"

His eyes widened. "Shit…"

I nodded, feeling numb.

"Let's go, then." He quickly paid for our meal and led me back home.

The apartment was completely trashed—Amie had obviously put up a fight. My throat constricted again as I took in the damage. Gradually, I heard whimpering in the kitchen. I went over, Shizuo following, and found Morgan sitting under the dining table, rocking back and forth and holding a piece of paper.

I sighed softly and crawled next to her.

She kept rocking, silently handing me the paper.

I took it, opening it to read the kidnappers' note. I closed my eyes, the paper falling to my lap as I mentally apologized to Amie.

"I was only gone for a second…" Morgan rasped.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Shh…"

"…Izaya…" she rasped quietly. "He's got to know…W-we can ask him…He knows everything…" She shakily reached for her phone.

I gently pulled her hand back. "Go to bed, love. Ask him at work tomorrow, okay? It'll be better to be strong, yeah?" Though I know Izaya liked Morgan, I never wanted him to see her in such a fragile state.

"I-I need to hear him…I need to hear his voice…" She picked up her phone and dialed his number. When he answered, she spoke. "Z-Zay-chan…Do you know? Why th-they took her?"

After a pause, she blinked. "Y-you don't know what I'm talking about…?"

I stared. Izaya…wasn't behind this?

Morgan closed her eyes. "A-Amie was kidnapped…" After another pause, she sounded the tiniest bit angry. "Yes! How do you not know this!?" She sighed after another pause as he spoke. "I-Izaya…I…ach…N-never mind…Just…f-figure it out…okay…? I-I'll c-come into work tomorrow…"

She hung up and looked at me. "H-he didn't know, Tia…I-Izaya didn't know…"

Shizuo frowned from where he had sat down by the table. "…That never happens…"

Morgan whimpered, and I rubbed her back.

"We'll find her…"

"I-I hope so…"


	8. Questionable Negotiations

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: ;A; Why meeeeeeeee?**

* * *

I breathed shakily, thanking my college acting career, slowly putting on a blank expression. Since Izaya was trying to find Amie, I got to meet with the clients on my own, and Izaya's clients were not the kindest people. They'd take advantage of the slightest weakness, which meant she could show no weakness. Breathe.

I walked in the door.

"Ah! About time," one man snapped in a thick Russian accent, "Where is Orihara?"

"I am here in his place." I replied coolly, my face blank, "I can assure you that you will receive the exact same information from me. He is unable to come in person, so he sent me." I handed him a piece of paper that he'd signed for me, along with a note of assurance.

He examined it closely, and grunted, "Fine. Come, we have business to take care of."

I nodded and followed him and his guards to another room. We all sat around a table. I set my briefcase on the table and opened it, setting a file down. He reached for the file and I pulled it back.

"ah ah ah~" I smiled slightly, wagging my finger at him, "Not yet. This is an exchange- not a gift."

He glared at me, "You really are the flea's replacement. You're just as much of an ass."

"I try~"

He motioned to the guard on his left, and the guard brought over another briefcase. He opened it. I nodded when I saw the contents. "Ah good. Now, slide it over."

"Give me the file first."

"I am no fool, sir." I glared at him a little, "Slide. Over. The briefcase."

He growled and slid it across the table. I set the file on the table and took the briefcase. He inspected the files, and his face grew a little frustrated.

"Not what you want?"

"This is shit!" He snapped, throwing it back on the table, "Useless!"

"It's plenty useful." I snapped slightly, "You just have to be smart enough to use it correctly!"

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"I'm SAYING…." I breathed, "That if you cannot use the information I've provided, you can always provide another fee, and I will bring you a different set of information… perhaps different, more relatable accounts…"

"Give me back the briefcase!" He roared, standing. Soon we all had guns out, pointing at each other.

Then, Izaya walked in.

I stared, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

He ignored my question, "Let's all calm down now. No need to get violent, ne~"

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here!" The man growled.

"Izaya, what the hell?!"

"Liz-chan, let me handle this."

"There will be no handling of this! Give me my money back!"

"Hell no!"

"Liz-chan, calm down."

"Give me the money!"

"NO!"

"Everyone just calm-"

Then, the gunshot rang out. For a minute, everything was silent and still. Then, I staggered slightly, the pain coursing through my side. Izaya paled, grabbing me.

"Liz-chan!"

"D-Damnit Izaya…" I panted, falling against him, my vision blurring with the pain. "Run."


	9. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: Haha, NilesDaughter here with another Izaya chapter. Guess what? The Tin Man does have a heart~**

* * *

I felt…cold. That was the only way I could describe it. I caught Liz-chan as she fell, calling her name. I _knew_ I shouldn't have let her handle my negotiations when she wasn't in a very stable state of mind. Her eyes closed after she told me to run.

"Tch…" I glared up at my client. "Prosto voz'mite vashi den'gi obratno."*

He glared back, but waved his guards off. He picked up the briefcase, and they all left. Breathing out, I picked up Liz-chan and carried her to Shinra-kun's apartment.

He paled when he opened the door. "What happened to her!?"

"Bad business deal…" I muttered.

"Oh, my…Just get her to the back room! Come on! Hurry! She's bleeding!"

"I know that!" I snapped, following him. "Why do you think I brought her here?"

"You're in no position to get mad at me!" Shinra snapped out of nowhere. "You shouldn't be bringing her into those things!"

"She works for me! She's perfectly willing to meet the demons in this city's underbelly!"

"And that makes it okay? Get out of the room!" he snapped, pulling her shirt up to start on the wound.

I sighed in frustration and walked out, going to sit on the arm of a couch in the living room, glaring at the door I had just gone through.

There was a short scream of pain from inside, before it trailed off; I found myself cringing.

* * *

My chin rested atop intertwined fingers, still waiting for the results…

Shinra-kun came out, his face blank as he slowly approached me.

I looked up at him. "Well?"

Finally, his lips curled into a small smile. "It looks like she's going to make it. The bullet missed anything vital."

I nodded. "Good…How did she handle the hospital set-up?" I asked, knowing Liz-chan practically detested hospitals.

"Eh…Not well, but she was okay after I put her down…"

"How much anesthetic did you give her?"

Shinra-kun fidgeted a bit.

"I know she doesn't respond to it as well as a normal human. I'm simply asking how much you gave her."

"Well, I tried giving her the normal dose, but it did nothing…" He sighed. "So, I…had to give her…two more shots."

"Ah…" After a pause, I slipped by him to enter the bedroom, pulling up a chair to sit beside Liz-chan.

She was paler than usual, but alive. She breathed softly, asleep, with her hair strewn across the pillow. After a moment, she moaned softly, eyes flickering; even with the triple dose, she was waking up.

I leaned forward. "Liz-chan…?"

"I'm working on it…I'm working on it…" she mumbled repeatedly, trying to sit up. "I'll get back to work soon…"

I gently pushed on her shoulder, making her lie down again. "Don't be ridiculous~ You're no use to me in this state~"

She grumbled slightly. "I…have to get up…Izaya doesn't like it when I'm late…I need to bring him…the money…"

She didn't seem to see me; I frowned. "You're in no position to be moving, Liz-chan."

"N-need…to get back…to work…" She tried to force herself to sit up.

I sighed and pushed her down. "Stay. Put."

"I can't!" she whimpered, sounding dazed. "I need to get to him."

"I'm right here, Liz-chan," I sighed.

"You can't tell him," she said, apparently not hearing what I had just said. "He shouldn't know that I got hurt…He doesn't need to know…It would make trouble for him…"

I tilted my head at her quizzically. "Why do you say that?"

"He doesn't need my troubles…No…I like him too much to bother him with that…"

I frowned. She was just repeating what she had told 'Kanra', nothing new…

"You can't tell him…" She shook her head. "You can't say anything…He only makes fun of me…He doesn't care…"

_I followed you today, didn't I?_

She sighed dismally. "Sad, though…I really do like him…Not just because of his sexy ass…and ridiculous ass…And such…But…I don't know…"

I blinked, feeling my cheeks heat up. _That_ was something I hadn't heard…

She giggled. "You have no idea…He has no idea how much I've watched…And the way he walks with it, even…But…" She calmed down, closing her eyes. "That's not just it…He's…not your normal bloke…He's secretly nicer…Interesting…Passionate about what he does…Intelligent…" She sighed. "And not in the least bit interested in me…"

I stared at her, wondering that had stung as much as it did. I also found myself wondering why I had kept Liz-chan around for so long…for a year. And thinking back to Tia-chan's accusations…Perhaps…it was possible?

I…liked…Liz-chan.

"It makes me sad…" she said softly. "Sometimes I wonder…why I even bother coming back…But I keep doing it…I can't stand not being with him…But he'll never see it…He thinks I just have a petty crush…A child's attraction…" She shook her head a little.

I swallowed. "Liz-chan…Haven't you noticed…?" I whispered. "I've spent so much time with you…One human out of all of them…And you still think I don't care…?"

"Of course not." She shook her head. "All the words you say…They hurt…You don't even care…It's like you're trying to pull me down all the time…I…I don't mind too much…But…Just…The way you do it…You do it so flippantly…In the same way as everyone else…And the…the…the way you just said you'd replace me…It really me made me realize…I'm just another human…Just a number…A face in the crowd…"

"Liz-chan…"

"I am no one to you."

"That's not true."

"No?"

"No."

"…I don't believe you."

I laughed once, a bitter sound. "That doesn't surprise me."

She shrugged a little, again trying to sit up.

I pushed on her shoulder. "Rest."

"I can't…I have to work…" she muttered, but she seemed to be falling asleep, again.

Swallowing, and moving slowly, I leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead. Her eyelids flickered lightly, but she didn't notice, already asleep. I sighed and leaned back in the chair, watching her quietly.

* * *

*: Just take your money.


	10. Justice is Served

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: After all the hints about me having a 'quirk' like Morgan's, you all finally get to see what it is~**

* * *

I sighed quietly from where I sat on the couch, rubbing my eyes. Ra, I was so exhausted…Between worrying about Amie, work, and constantly staying up for Morgan to get back from work, my sleep schedule had been lacking…

There was a knock on the door.

I groaned, going to answer. Shizuo stood there, holding his phone and frowning a little.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's…um…for you?"

I took his phone, rubbing my brow as I spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Hello. Tiana-san, am I right?"

I frowned. "This is…Shinra-san, yes?"

"Yes, this is. I'm just calling to let you know that Morugan-san is staying at my place for a while…There was an incident at work, and I just need to make sure she's okay. So, don't worry. Okay?"

"W-wait…What? What happened to Morgan?"

"Like I said, just a work problem. Don't worry about it. I've gotta go. Bye!" He hung up before I could ask him anything else.

I stared at the phone, before slowly handing it back to Shizuo.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking worried.

"W-where does Shinra-san live?"

His face fell. "Did something happen to Mori-san…?"

"H-he wouldn't tell me…"

"Come on. We'll take your car."

I followed Shizuo to the top floor of the apartment building. Celty answered at the door he stopped at, and she motioned for us to come in.

"Where is she…?" I whispered.

She led me to a back room, where Morgan lay on the bed. I let out a strangled whimper, clapping my hands over my mouth.

Shizuo rubbed my back, glaring a little. "Shinra!" he growled loudly, looking into the hall. "Get in here! Tell us what really happened!"

He hurried over, looking nervous as he adjusted his glasses. "Well, uh…"

Izaya suddenly appeared behind him.

I stepped up to the informant, tears leaking from my eyes as I pounded my fists against his chest. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" After a while of hitting him, I sank to my knees, whimpering, "Tell me…"

"It's my fault…" he said hoarsely, as if he too had been crying, but was trying to hide it. "She was shot…Negotiations turned bad…"

I tugged on my hair. "You fucking idiot…YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

He winced, looking at the ground. "Yeah…I am. But it's over…He ran off with the money…And I got her here…She'll live…"

I whimpered softly, rocking back and forth on my knees as the room fell silent. Shizuo knelt down, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned against him, crying until my tears ran out. It was probably easier knowing that Morgan would live…And yet…

"Izaya?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"Who was it that actually pulled the trigger?"

"…His name is Franzkiv…Franzkiv Merrick…"

I nodded. After a pause, I murmured, "Shizuo…I want to go home now…"

"Okay." He nodded softly and stood, helping me up before leading me out off.

I waited patiently outside of Franzkiv's apartment building; while I may not have entirely approved of what Izaya and Morgan did for a living, I had no doubt that it had its advantages…I smirked as it started to rain, making the scene oh-so-cliché…Eventually, the large Russian man came bustling out of the building.

Smirk widening, I crossed his path. "Well~ You're just as handsome as they say~"

He blinked, looking down at me. "_Da_?"

"Oh, yes~" I smiled seductively. "Unless…you're not Franzkiv Merrick? Oh, that'd be terrible if I'd made a mistake…"

He smiled slightly. "I am, _da_. You are a rather strange woman, yeah?"

"Oh, well, just another call girl…"

"Oh?' he asked, suddenly towering over me.

"Mm-hmm~" I untied the belt of my coat to show him a glimpse of my outfit, chosen simply to add to the part I played.

He grinned crookedly, looping an arm around my waist, pulling me into an alleyway.

I smiled mischievously. "Ah~ You're the impatient type~"

"Of course I am," he growled lightly, already slipping a hand down to my thigh.

My smile widened, and I pulled away gracefully. "I do things a certain way, Franzkiv~ I'm the type that likes to play first~"

He frowned. "Well, I don't like to play. I have places to be…and if you're not fast…"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't take up much of your time~" I pulled out a gun from a holster on my other thigh.

He growled and pulled out a gun of his own.

"I heard you like playing with these things…But I can't say that I'm very familiar with them…" I tilted the gun and squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet through his knee.

He grabbed it, yelling in pain.

I grinned widely, and shot him in the opposite foot, his left shoulder, and his right arm.

"What the fuck!?" he screamed.

I straddled him, putting a gloved hand over his mouth. "Shh…" I cooed. "It's okay. It's just what you deserve~" And, one by one, I began to break his fingers.

He tried to fight me off, but I held on—I would be sure to deliver his appropriate punishment. Once his fingers were broken, set at wonderfully odd angles, I moved my hands up to his neck, wrapping them around it. He clawed at my hands as I tightened my grip, grinning wildly as his face became purple…

Then, strong arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me off the Russian. "Tiana-chan…Stop!" Shizuo said, sounding a little scared.

"No!" He…he wasn't dead yet! I wasn't done!

"Stop!" Shizuo repeated, holding me in place. "You've hurt him enough!"

I kept struggling, growling in an animalistic manner until the growls subsided to whimpers.

Shizuo sighed and pulled me out of the alley after glaring at Franzkiv. "Don't you _dare_ mention this to anyone, or someone will finish the job." Once we were a good distance away, he glanced down at me. "Tiana-chan?" he asked quietly. "Are you okay…? You were acting…strange…"

I didn't answer, but I went along with him quietly, without struggling.

He sighed and picked me up bridal-style, carrying me back to the apartment. Once there, he sat me down on the couch.

"I should've killed him…" I whispered.

"No," he said firmly. "It's a good thing that you didn't."

Again, I didn't answer.

"I don't know why you were being so…violent…But…violence is bad…I know that I'm not the best example, but I could never actually kill someone…It's better that way…He'll get what's coming to him eventually, without your help."

"That's just it…" I whispered. "It takes years for that to happen, or it just doesn't happen at all…" I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Tiana-chan…I know…I know you don't want to let this go…and…for some reason you've got this…problem with it…but please, let it go," he pleaded.

"He didn't just shoot my friend—he shot my _sister_. How do you let that go?"

"You can't, really…But there's a limit to what you should do. Please…I don't want to lose you to this…What would Mori-san say?"

I snorted then. "She'd encourage it…"

He laughed a little, seeming relieved I was finally showing some lighter emotions. "Okay, maybe not the best person to use…But in all seriousness…Please, let it go."

I sighed, my expression falling and falling silent.

"Please," he whispered desperately, clutching my hand.

I looked down; he held the hand where his engagement ring rested. After a few moments of staring at it, I broke down; it felt as if years of guilt were hitting me all at once. All of those others I had tortured, and even killed, for their wrongs…How could I hope to settle down to a normal life? The tears came, hot and fast.

Shizuo suddenly pulled me into his embrace, trying to comfort me.

"I-I…" I whimpered. "That wasn't the first time…" I buried my face into his chest, trying to force the words out. I suddenly felt that he needed to know…He needed to know that, despite all my attempts, I really was mentally unstable. But I couldn't tell him. Instead, I choked out, "Izaya's right…I've done so many terrible things…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that surprise flickered across his face, and then he frowned. "No. You're not a horrible person."

"I am…"

"No. Trust me. I can sniff out horrible people. And I would never marry a horrible person. Or else I would've hitched up with the flea, already."

I wasn't sure if that was supposed to make me laugh or not, but I managed a tiny smile.

He suddenly flushed. "Th-that was a joke. I swear."

"Okay."

He nodded firmly.

I smiled a bit again, but it faded as I looked down at the floor.

Shizuo sighed softly and stood.

I reached out, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes?" He smiled slightly, looking at me.

"Don't leave…" I whispered. "I…I don't trust myself…"

He nodded and sat back down, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. I breathed out, closing my eyes as I leaned against him.


	11. Back to the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: Hey, it's Hikari1901 again! Thanks to NilesDaughter for the chapter title.  
**

* * *

I continued to kick the door, my hands still tied behind my back.

"Guys! You can let me out now!"

I rested, my foot beginning to ache. I couldn't believe they had done this again. I mean, the first time it _was_ kind of funny, but this was too much. It felt like a week had passed, and they still hadn't let me out.

"Bax?" I yelled. "This isn't cool anymore! I'm already with Kyohei!"

No answer.

I growled, and resumed kicking with my other foot.

Suddenly, the little slit at the bottom on the door opened, and a plate of food was thrown in. Damn…they were going through the trouble of making this _way_ too realistic. I looked at the plate, my frustration growing, then kicked the plate, too.

"How am I supposed to eat," I began, "IF I CAN'T USE MY HANDS?!"

I sighed, but immediately began to regret my decision. My stomach growled hungrily, and now my food was all over the dirty ground.

"Damn it…" I groaned.

I tried to suck up the little pieces still left on my plate, but it only made me hungrier. After taking a few deep breaths, and allowing my foot to rest a little more, I resumed kicking the door.

* * *

I had been silent for a while, my ankle feeling like it was on the verge of snapping. I felt empty, only having three meals spaced between long hours.

_How can they do this…?_

I swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"Let me out!" I yelled. "Seriously, this isn't funny anymore!"

Again, all I received was silence.

I coughed lightly, lying back down.

To pass the time, I began to count the stones in the wall, careful to include all of them. I eventually counted all of them without really noticing it. I sighed, closing my eyes. I slowly realized that every part of my body was aching, my shoulders and wrists hurting from being held behind my back for so long. I was covered in sweat, my breathing labored in the suffocating heat.

_I didn't think Japan could feel this hot…_

I wasn't really surprised when the hours went on without activity, making it seem endless. And what was worse, I couldn't make myself falls asleep. I could feel myself getting exhausted, but my worry and confusion were keeping me awake. I was getting so worried about the severity of my capture that I was beginning to doubt that Morgan or Tia could ever have done this. It wasn't like them…

Was it one of the gangs? Did they want something from me? How long did they plan to keep me until they got it?

But I hadn't been involved with any of these gangs…what could they possibly want from me?

My time being held in the cell didn't answer my questions.

I had the idea of calling someone, but I kept forgetting that I had left my cell phone in the apartment. I had no way of getting help other than using my voice.

"How much longer are we going to keep this up?" I asked loudly, my throat beginning to hurt.

Right then, I heard noises outside, keys rattling as the lock clicked open. I sat up, using the wall to help me. I squinted, unaccustomed to the light. It took me a moment to make out the figures at the door.

My heart froze, my body feeling cold and oddly terrified.

I hadn't felt this way in a long time, and it was a feeling I had been trying very hard to forget. The man in front of me had his hands clasped behind his back, a small, almost cruel, smile on his face.

I swallowed nervously, avoiding his gaze.

All the questions I had asked myself earlier didn't really seem to matter anymore, seeing now my situation was different.

I could've handled gangs in Japan. I probably could've handled most anything. But this…this was much worse.

The man, the light behind his white suit making it look like he was almost glowing, took a step towards me.

"We will keep this up as long as we need to, _mi niña_."*

I sighed, meeting his gaze. "Hey, dad…"

* * *

*: My daughter.


	12. Tsundere

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: Took Izaya long enough. Yeesh.**

* * *

I breathed quietly and walked back into my apartment for the first time since I'd been shot. It was quiet, and I guessed Tia-chan must still be in bed. It was still morning, after all.

"Well then!" I chuckled, "I'll just have to wake her up!"

I sneakily padded back to her room and opened the door..

… only to stand there with my jaw dropped.

Shizuo was in the bed with her. I suddenly felt a small spike of fear run through my heart. Tiana said she wouldn't… not before she got married….. Was it because I teased her so much about it? Holy fruit… this was my fault….

After a few moments, her eyes opened.

"Tiana…" I asked quietly, "You didn't… you know I was joking, right?!"

She blinked a bit, still waking up, "huh?.."

"Shizuo! You! Bed! MAD KINKY SEX!"

"What?! NO!"

"You didn't?…"

"No! No, of course not!"

"Oh… well… umm" I flushed a little, embarrassed now, "I'm home?"

She smiled a bit, and slowly eased out of Shizuo's arms, crawling out of the bed and coming over to me. "Thank Ra..." she whispered as she tightly wrapped her arms around me.

I winced a little, "ow…"

"Sorry…" She stepped back.

I breathed softly, sighing. "So….. I'm going to get ready for work and go…. you need anything?"

She frowned. "...Is that a good idea?"

"Do I look like I care?"

She sighed and brushed past me to go to the kitchen, but I caught her arm. "Hey…" I said softly, and smiled a little, "Have a good day, ok?"

"Yeah….. I… I'll try…"

I nodded, and walked back to my room. I picked a fairly loose shirt that wouldn't rub my bandages too badly and hurried out the door.

* * *

I arrived at work on time, like I was supposed to, and opened the door.

"Hey Zay-chan, I'm here!"

"Liz-chan…. what are you doing here?"

I blinked a little in surprise, "Um….. coming to work?… Why else would I be here?"

"Shouldn't you be at home?" He came up to me, seeming worried. I raised a brow at him- he never acted like this…. not ever.

"No?… I'm fine… I can do paperwork, and maybe even something out in the field as long as it isn't too strenuous… Why?"

"You're...still in recovery...Ideally, you shouldn't be moving around for a few days, right?"

"Well, no, but really it isn't that bad… Why are you so worried about it? It won't interfere with my work, I promise.."

He sighed heavily. "Liz-chan...I'd...feel better if you stayed home...A bit of sick leave won't kill you..."

"…You'd feel better?" I frowned- something wasn't clicking here, "Why would YOU feel better?… You need to work alone on something?.."

He sighed, "No."

"Then why?"

"Because..." He sighed again. "Look, just go home. Rest for a few days..."

I shook my head firmly. "No. I'm not going to let my work pile up, and I couldn't push it off to you- you'd never finish it. You have no reason to keep me from working- I'll be fine." At this point I attempted to push past him to my desk.

"Liz-chan, please." Izaya stepped in my way. I shook my head firmly, and tried to get past again.

"No."

He rested his hands on my shoulders firmly. "Listen. I don't want you to reopen that wound."

I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink at his touch, "Izaya, why are you even bothering?"

"...You..." He laughed, passing a hand over his eyes. "Of course not..."

I frowned, very very confused.

"Never you mind, ne?"

"Oh come on!" I huffed, "You can't just dangle information in front of my face and not give me it! It's like if I took some fancy tuna and waved it at your nose and then burnt it in the fireplace!"

He frowned, seeming unsure of whether or not he wanted to be amused by that comment.

I sighed, "Well, until you give me your real reason, I work," And I pushed past.

"Because I care about whether or not you're okay..." he murmured.

I looked back at him, "Right… Well, don't worry. You're not losing your workhorse yet."

He sighed heavily. "Fine...Do as you wish..." He took his hoodie off the coat rack and pulled it on. "I'm...going out for a bit..."

"Ok. Don't get shot or anything, ok?.."

"I'll do what I can..." His voice seemed uncharacteristically heavy, and he closed the door behind him.

I frowned. Ok, something wasn't right. He was sounding less and less like the troll I knew. I hurried after him out the door. He waited at the elevator, his hands shoved into his pockets. I came up behind him.

"H-hang on.." I panted slightly, holding my side, "Are you ok? You sound really… well…. depressed.."

"It's nothing you should worry yourself over..." He stared at the little monitor that indicated what floor the elevator was on.

"But I am worried, Zay-chan…" I said quietly, "I've never seen you act like this before, and I'm worried."

But he didn't answer me.

"Izaya… please.." I sighed, and on an impulse, I reached out and took his hand. He seemed to jump, and then stared at me. I flushed slightly under those crimson eyes, but I kept my hand in his.

"Please… tell me… what's wrong?"

"...I...didn't expect you to believe me..." He shook his head and looked away, pulling his hand from my grip. "You have no reason to..."

I physically winced as his hand fell from mine. "I…. it's just…. when you say you care…. what do you mean? I… it's not that I don't believe you, it's just that there are… levels to your words….. do you care for me like you care for all other humans? More? less? I just… it's not that I don't believe you… it's that I'm not exactly sure how much I'm supposed to believe."

He simply shook his head. "I...don't understand it, myself..."

I finally let out a big sigh, "You're no help at all, Zay-chan." The elevator arrived then, and he stepped inside. I followed close behind.

"Liz-chan…" He sighed in exasperation.

"What?" I lifted my chin defiantly.

"Stay here."

"No."

He shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving you."

"...And why is that?"

"Because I love you."

I stopped, frozen, shocked at the words that had just haphazardly slipped from my lips. I was impulsive, I knew, and I knew that my brain ran away sometimes, but this was insane even for me! It was fine… He already knew, right..? Izaya always knew…

"I know… You told Kanra, remember?"

"…Yeah….. I guess I did…" I sighed quietly, and leaned back against the wall of the elevator, closing my eyes. What was the point? This just wasn't working. He sighed quietly as well, and there was a gentle thunking noise. I frowned, opening my eyes, and saw that he was hitting his head on the wall.

"Izaya?" I frowned, looking at him, "What is it now?" but he didn't answer me. I clenched my fist.

"Izaya… how is it that someone like you… with all the words… and all the answers…. how can you not be able to answer me?!"

"I don't know…"

I grimaced, and sat on the floor of the elevator. I did it casually, like I was just frustrated with him, but it was really my side hurting. I crossed my arms to cover the bloodstains- I must have opened it running after Izaya to the elevator.

"…I… care about you… more than most humans…"

I looked up, a little surprised, "…yeah?"

"Yes…"

"Ok…." I muttered, closing my eyes, leaning against the wall, "I'm ok with that…"

"…You really don't…"

"I really don't what?"

"Sound okay with it…"

I opened my eyes, looking at him, "I am… I'm beyond ok with it…Heck, I'd probably be jumping around if I weren't so dizzy…."

"…You opened your wound again.."

"..maybe.."

He looked at me like he couldn't decide whether he was amused or annoyed. I closed my eyes again. He waited for the elevator to stop, then took us back up again. I smiled a little.

"Thank you…"

"For?"

"liking me more than other humans."

He actually flushed. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Oh come on… it's not like you're asking me out… you're freaking out so much- you'd think you still believed in cooties."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true!" I kept laughing, "Ever since I got here you've been acting like I have the plague! All because you care about me more than you do normal humans!"

"…You act as if I should understand what's going on.."

"You should!"

My laughter faded away, "It would be nice if you did.." The elevator dinged as we reached our destination. I shook my head and pulled myself to me feet, the edges of my vision greying as I nearly passed out. Izaya reached out and steadied me.

"I'll be fine." I shook my head stubbornly.

"No, I don't think so."

"I will!" I insisted. He just chuckled, leading me back to his apartment. I huffed, but finally let him lead me.

"Do you promise to take it easy?" he asked, sitting me down on the couch.

I looked up at him and replied honestly, "No."

He sighed, seeming to be genuinely disappointed with the answer. I felt a little bad, and amended my answer.

"but… I guess… I could try…"

"I'd rather you did… You're no use to me if you're stuck in bed because of an Injury."

I nodded, but didn't reply, or even look at him as my heart sank. 'No use to me'. He still just needed me for work. Why did I bother getting my hopes up? It was never worth it. Ever. I turned away from him on the couch. In fact, he was probably just manipulating my through this whole thing… to make me more loyal to him…

"And… it'd be boring if you were stuck at home…" He murmured. I flushed a little. 'no…. don't do it… don't get your hopes up…'

"…You still don't believe me…" He nodded to himself, "That's to be expected."

"I'm sorry…. I want to believe you.. but I just don't know how I can believe it… and it's hard to prove…."

"Exactly why I didn't want to tell you…" He stood and crossed to his desk. I stretched out on the couch, closing my eyes.

"Then prove it." I said simply, quietly, almost hoping he didn't hear, "Take me on a date, kiss me, something…. just…. prove it. With actions, not words."

He didn't answer right away, and I was beginning to think he hadn't heard after all, but then he murmured, "If you promise to rest today, we'll go to dinner tonight, ne."

I flushed, feeling a small spark of happiness return to me.

"deal."

He nodded, "I'm keeping an eye on you, Liz-chan."

I smiled softly, "Ok," And closed my eyes.


	13. Imitating Normalcy

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: You have no idea how bad I want to go to a cat café in real life…I hope you all enjoy this fluffy chapter…We need it after so much drama, don't we?**

* * *

I sighed when Morgan left, shaking my head a little at her recklessness. After a pause, I looked around the apartment, my shoulders slumping as I realized how cold it felt…How empty…I quickly returned to my bedroom, crawling under the covers and burrowing against Shizuo—he was warm…and protecting me from myself.

Shizuo slowly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

I was quiet.

He nuzzled my neck. "Hey…You okay?"

"No." There was no point in lying.

He sat up. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer. In reality, it was felt as if everything around me was going to hell. After a year of living in Ikebukuro without problems, I had gotten naïve…I had begun to believe that we were safe, that we really had escaped our dark secrets…But after recent events…I remembered that reality was a bitch.

Shizuo sighed slightly. "Let's go somewhere today…We can get ice cream or something…"

I shrugged. "I guess…"

"Please don't get all unresponsive on me…" he said softly. "I know life seems hard…But there will always be something to make it better…"

I cringed, beginning to feel guilty. Shizuo…he didn't know how often this happened to me…How often and how easily I could feel down, hopeless…

"Bad things happen to me a lot," he continued. "I'm just a trouble magnet, really…But…I still have good things. I have my brother…and I have you…More than I deserve, really…"

I swallowed, trying to urge myself to not cry. That's…how I felt about everything good I had, too…That it was more than I deserved…

"…Tiana-chan?" He looked at me with a worried expression, brushing my hair out of my face.

I lowered my eyes, but he slowly lifted my chin up and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. I shivered in my way, closing my eyes. He kept kissing me softly, then pulled away. I flushed and averted my gaze.

He touched my cheek. "Now, is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"I…don't know…" I rubbed my arm sheepishly. I honestly didn't know what could distract me from my worry.

He sighed. "Well…There are some new movies out…There's ice cream…Maybe we could go to Harajuku and look at some of the bridal shops?"

I blushed deeply at his last suggestion. It may sound harsh…but I kept forgetting that he had proposed, that we were engaged…I suppose I still wasn't used to the idea…

He sighed. "Man, I can't believe we're engaged…" It was almost as if he had read my mind.

I blushed, nodding. He looked out the window, and I sighed softly, leaning against him.

"Nothing appealing to you?"

"…I don't really care…I just want to get out of the apartment…Just, not quite yet…"

"Why? What do you want to do here?"

"Wake up."

He laughed. "Okay."

I nodded. After a long pause, I looked up at him. "So…um…"

"Yeah?"

I blushed. "Um…When Morgan broke the wall…D-did you hear…our conversation…that night?"

He flushed deeply. "Well…um…Yes…"

_Fuck…_I looked away in embarrassment.

"Well…You can't keep yourself from dreaming…"

I didn't answer. Even with all my talk of waiting to have sex with anyone until after marriage…Shizuo knowing I wanted him in _that_ way was…well, embarrassing to say the least.

He shrugged a little, his cheeks still a little pink. "So…um…Breakfast?"

I nodded, practically shooting out of bed to head to the kitchen and cook something; I really wanted to forget about the conversation we had just had. He followed at a slower pace, and sat down at the dining table as I started to gather ingredients. I forced my mind to _only_ focus on cooking, and started making a rolled omelet. Shizuo remained silent as I cooked, and when I turned to look at him, I noticed that he had fallen asleep with his head on the table.

I set down a plate in front of him, and gently rested my hand on his shoulder. "Shizuo-kun…?"

"Mmmnn…" he groaned in response. "Not yet, Kasuka…"

I smiled lightly and returned to the stove to make an omelet for myself, allowing him to continue sleeping. I eventually sat opposite him, but only poked at my food with my chopsticks, no longer hungry. My stomach still churned at the thought that I had snapped, and that Shizuo had seen the depths of my depravity. It was quiet for a while until, without warning, Shizuo fell out of his chair.

I jumped at the noise, and glanced over.

He groaned, but seemed to somehow still be asleep, and I laughed a little bit. He sprawled out across the kitchen floor, almost touching both walls since he was so tall.

I shook my head and knelt down. "Shizuo-kun…?" I asked, again shaking him gently in an attempt to rouse him from sleep.

"Mmm…Five more minutes…"

"Come on…Get up…"

"Nooooooooooo…" he protested.

I smiled softly. "Yes."

He groaned, rolling over onto his back.

"Come on," I gently urged again.

Suddenly, his arms reached out and snaked around my wrist, pulling me down to him; I gasped. He opened a lazy eye, smirking ever-so-slightly. "I'm not getting up yet."

My heart was pounding in my chest, and I remained silent. He squeezed me tightly, kissed my brow lightly, and sat up; I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Calm down," he sighed slightly, letting go of me. "I'd never do anything you don't want me to."

I blushed. "O-okay…" I really needed to stop comparing Shizuo to my ex-boyfriend…He was so much better, and I should have known that with all the time I had been with the blonde.

He sighed a little, gently patting my head. He stood before he helped me to my feet, as well. I looked down at the floor, though, feeling a little guilty.

"Tiana-chan…Please don't worry about it…"

"…Okay."

He sat at the table, looking at his plate. "Is this for me?"

I nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled and ate, commenting on how good it tasted.

I flushed. "Thanks…"

He smiled, nodding.

I glanced at my own plate, still not hungry, and sighed before starting to store it away.

"…I know what we're doing today," he suddenly declared.

"…Okay…?"

He nodded, a determined expression on his face. After he had finished eating, and we both had changed into fresh clothes, he practically dragged me out the door and into the city. I followed quietly as he led me to along, stopping at the top floor of Tokyu Hands. I glanced up at the sign: Nekobukuro.

"…What is this?"

He smiled slightly. "This is a cat café." He went inside, and I followed. "I come here sometimes when I'm feeling down…It really does the trick…"

"Hm…"

"You get to play with the cats while you have your tea and stuff…"

"Oh." I nodded, looking around. It sounded almost childish…but it was exactly what I needed.

"Oh! Heiwajima-san! Welcome back!" One of the waitresses walked up, a smile on her face.

He nodded a little, also smiling. "Thank you…"

She led us to a table, and several kittens began to wander over; I smiled lightly. A couple of them climbed up onto Shizuo, and he smiled again. A few of them came closer to me, and I slowly reached out my hand; one batted at it, another licked it, and the last rubbed against it.

I smiled softly. "Hey, there…"

My comment was returned by a couple of mews, and my smile widened. Gradually, they began to climb onto my lap and then up to the shoulders. Shizuo watched me, smiling, and then laughed as a tiny fluff of fur pawed at his face. I giggled a bit, and watched as cats began to climb all over us.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me here today…" I told Shizuo as we were leaving.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's nothing. I figured that no matter what happens, kittens always work."

"Yeah…" I smiled gently.

He sighed. "So…home? Or food?"

"Um…food."

"Alright. What kind? Do you care?"

"Not really…And, no, it isn't me being apathetic."

He laughed. "Okay. Let's get Russia Sushi, then."

I nodded. "Okay." I followed him, quiet but content.

"Ahh! Tatiana!" Simon called happily to me as we approached. "And Shizuo!"

I smiled a bit. "Hi…"

He laughed. "Is funny. Is today sushi holiday? All my friends come to see me!" He laughed again, ushering us inside. "Though Izaya won't bring Morgan until later, _da_…"

I blinked. "What?"

"Izaya is taking Morgan on date here tonight."

"O-oh…"

"_Da_!" He sat us at a table. "Now, what sushi you want?"

"Um…eel."

"And you, Shizuo?"

"Eh, whatever…Something good."

"Okay!" He left.

I stared after him. "Izaya…and Morgan…Since when!?"

Shizuo stared as well. "…You may want to text her…"

I nodded slowly, pulling out my phone.

**TIANA**  
12:15 p.m.  
…_Since when did you and Izaya…um…get together?_

**MORGAN**  
12:15 p.m.  
_the hell?! like, five minutes ago! how do you know?!_

I blinked.

**TIANA**  
13:16 p.m.  
_Simon…_

**MORGAN**  
12:17 p.m.  
…_i guess that makes sense…Izaya must've made a reservation…  
well dammit I wanted it to be a secret -.-_

**TIANA**  
12:18 p.m.  
_ah…_

**MORGAN**  
12:19 p.m.  
_may as well say it now  
guess who's going out with Izaya?! :P_

**TIANA**  
12:21 p.m.  
_pff…so…you're happy about this…?_

**MORGAN**  
12:22 p.m.  
_of course I am!  
though I had to work to pry it out of him  
and make a deal._

I frowned.

**TIANA**  
12:23 p.m.  
_mm…_

**MORGAN**  
12:24 p.m.  
_so, now I'm absolutely bored and stuck laying on the couch._

My brow furrowed in confusion, but then I grinned.

**TIANA**  
12:26 p.m.  
_wait, he actually got you to rest?_

**MORGAN**  
12:27 p.m.  
_-.- that was the stupid deal. If I rest, he'll take me to dinner._

**TIANA**  
12:30 p.m.  
_hah. So, the Tinman does have a heart_

**MORGAN**  
12:31 p.m.  
_bah. I'M SOOOO BORED._

**TIANA**  
12:33 p.m.  
_Izaya's problem, not mine_

I closed my phone and put it away, looking at Shizuo; it vibrated in my pocket as he met my gaze.

"So…?"

"They're together," I said with a nod, ignoring my phone.

"Oh, boy…"

"Yeah…"

My phone vibrated again; I rolled my eyes, reluctantly pulling it out again.

**MORGAN  
**12:35 p.m.  
_you could help me annoy him!_

**MORGAN**  
12:41 p.m.  
_Tiiiaaaa come oooon pleeeeeease_

I sighed.

**TIANA**  
12:43 p.m.  
_like what?_

**MORGAN**  
12:45 p.m.  
_Bother him! with texts!_

**TIANA**  
12:46 p.m.  
_*sigh*_

**MORGAN**  
12:47 p.m.  
_Pleeeeeeeeease?~_

**TIANA**  
12:48 p.m.  
_maybe_

**MORGAN**  
12:50 p.m.  
_please? because I want to annoy him but am not allowed to move?_

**TIANA**  
12:52 p.m.  
_not when I'm in the middle of something -_-_

**MORGAN**  
12:53 p.m.  
_;A; I AM SO BORED THOUGH TIACHAAAAAAAAN_

I groaned and turned off my phone; Shizuo raised a brow at me. "She's bored. Izaya managed to convince her to stay in one place so she couldn't reopen her wound."

"Ah. Oh, boy."

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Ah! Here is food!" Simon smiled widely as he set down plates in front of us.

"Thank you."

He nodded and left. I smiled a bit at Shizuo, and we broke our chopsticks, beginning to eat.


	14. Dating the Troll

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: Stupid flea.**

* * *

I smiled, feeling on top of the world as I stepped out of the taxi and practically danced to the elevator. I got to go on a date! With Izaya! Haha!~ All the waiting and depression has finally paid off. I hummed happily as I worked on the lock to my apartment. I swung open the door.

"I'm Hoooome!~~"

"Hey."

Tia lounged on the couch, legs tucked up neatly under her as she leaned back against Shizu-chan. Thankfully, she seemed much happier than she had been earlier.

I grinned, "You gonna help me get ready?~"

"Sure." She stopd, "So… is Izaya coming to pick you up..?"

"Yes." I nodded, "Why?"

"No reason," She said, smiling. I frowned, not sure if I liked that expression. We walked back to my room to pick out the outfit. She looked through my closet, frowning.

"Of course, you leave me nothing to work with…"

"Actually…." I muttered, blushing slightly, and moved a couple things, revealing my secret stash of dresses and more risqué outfits. She blinked, causing me to blush even more.

"C-Come on… help me pick an outfit.."

She shook her head, clearly questioning my sanity- as usual- and focused on the dresses.

"hmmmm…"

I stood, waiting for her to pick one, shifting nervously, eager to hide my secret closet section again. She finally reached in, pulling out a hanger. The dress was short and form-fitting,neon orange in color with streaks of silver that looked like paint splatters.

I flushed a little, taking the dress. I also picked up my silver heels with a sigh.

"Well… time to change then…"

She nodded and I slipped into my bathroom, changing. It didn't take long, and soon I stepped out again.

"Can we please go easy on makeup…?"

"Mmm… we'll see."

I groaned, but sat in the makeover chair all the same. She got out what she needed, which was no small amount. I whimpered, shifting in the chair.

"Oh come on Tia-chan, why must you torture me?!"

"Hey, I need payback sometimes. Besides…. I'm in a good mood."

I groaned- she'd hit upon my weakness. I hated doing ANYTHING that ruined her good mood. "ok. fine, dammit. Go all-out then."

she smiled, and started with a moisturizer.

"So, guess where Shizuo took me today?"

"Ummm no idea. Where?"

Her smile widened, "A cat cafe. You play with them while you eat."

I groaned, jealous.

"That sounds amazing. I'll have to find one. I miss my cats…"

Tia nodded, "I know…." after a pause, she murmured, "It was something I really needed."

"Yeah? Why were you so depressed, anyways?"

She didn't seem willing to answer. I frowned, but didn't push her. I didn't want to ruin her good mood.

When she finished my makeup, I stood and looked in the mirror. Despite the amount of stuff she had on the counter, the make-up had a very nude look, to offset the brightness of the dess. I huffed.

"Ok, ok, so, not so bad…"

She smiled lightly.

"Sit down again."

I frowned and did so. She began to brush through my hair, quiet. After a few moments, she spoke.

"It was another one of my 'episodes'.."

My heart sank. I'd been afraid of that.

"Who? Did you… kill them?"

"No…" She breathed out, "Shizuo stopped me… But I wanted to… I wanted to…"

"Who was it? What did they do?" I looked at her, knowing she had to have had a reason. Her episodes were always based on justice… just like mine were based on 'fun'…

"The one that shot you…" She whispered.

My heart fell into my intestines, "Oh Tia-chan…" I whispered, "You didn't have to do that…"

She didn't reply. I reached behind me and patted her arm. It took her a lot to get happy again, and so I wasn't going to chide her. She was already being hard on herself.

"I love you too, Tia-chan."

"Yeah…"

"So, what are you going to do to my hair?~" I changed the subject.

"Nothing much." She finished brushing out my hair and began to braid a crown around the top of my head. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes.

"There we go."

"Alright."

There was a knock on the door.

"And there he is!~"

"Okay," She breathed out, as if trying to calm herself. Then, that strange smile that had been on her face earlier returned. I frowned again, reeeeeeally not liking that smile.

I walked into the living room and found that Shizuo had already answered the door, and was growling at Izaya.

"-and if you do ANYTHING I swear-"

"-you'll have both of us to deal with." Tiana finished for him, coming up beside him. I laughed.

"Ok, Mom and Dad, you can stop threatening him now." I stepped out from behind them. If Izaya was surprised by my transformation, he didn't show it.

"Come on, Liz-chan~ Before Shizu-chan decides he doesn't want to hold back on hitting me~"

I nodded, laughing, "Yeah, let's go."

"not yet," Tia said.

"Hm?" I frowned, turning back and looking at her, "Why not?"

"Because Izaya needs something~" She smiled up at Shizuo, and then went off.

"What?" I frowned even more, getting more confused, increased by the fact that now Shizuo was grinning too.

She returned from the bathroom, holding a small box that she pressed into Izaya's hand, "I think you'll need those."

I paled as I suddenly realized what she'd given him. It was the same box of condoms I'd given Shizuo as a prank in their first date…. oh that sneaky bitch….

Izaya simply grinned back at Tia.

"Well, now I don't have to buy any myself.~"

"Wait what?!" I stared at him. He wasn't serious, was he?!

He ignored me, and Tiana spoke again.

"Oh, and I heard from Morgan that you have handcuffs in your apartment? You should use them."

I felt my face turn a deep red and heat up. I turned and stared at Tia.

"T-Tia-chan! Don't tell him that!" I stammered.

"Have fun!" She closed the door. I looked back at Izaya, face red. He chuckled softly.

"You two are rather vicious to each other, ne~"

"Yes…. I'm aware…" I sighed a little, relieved that he'd stopped teasing me.

"Though… Why did she bring up the handcuffs?~"

I blushed deeply. Now there was a darker secret of mine, my slightly masochistic tendencies… "N-no reason!"

"Alright~" he led me outside, and threw the box away in a trashcan. I relaxed a fair amount and walked along beside him.

"No comment?~"

"No. I figure your disposal of the box means that you were joking the whole time."

"What if I wasn't?"

"…then why would you have thrown away the box?"

"Silly Liz-chan~" He leaned down, breathing in my ear, "Not everyone uses protection~"

I stiffened, my face reddening again. He pulled away, smirking.

"But I'm not going to do anything. Just a simple dinner tonight…. Unless you say otherwise?~"

I shook my head, "N-no… Tia-chan and I have similar opinions on this matter…. not until there's a ring on my finger…"

"…good to know…"

I nodded firmly, and we fell silent for a bit. We walked up to Russia sushi. I finally relaxed again, letting the excitement return to me.

"_Privet_, Simeon!~" Izaya called to the man in front of the restaurant. The large man grinned in return.

"Izaya! Come! I have best table reserved for you and lady!"

"Thank you."

Simeon led us both to a private room in the restaurant and sat us down.

"Now, what sushi you want tonight? Is very fresh today!"

"Just the usual."

"Good good very good. And you?"

"I'll have the same," I smiled slightly, then nearly punched my brain as I remembered tuna was a natural aphrodisiac. I glared up at it as Simeon left. Well, at least Tia-chan wasn't texting me. But of course, I spoke too soon. My phone buzzed, and I groaned and looked at the text.

**TIANA**  
6:46 p.m.  
_So…. Izaya likes tuna, Right?_

I glared and texted her back.

**MORGAN**  
6:47 p.m.  
_Yeah so what_

It took her a little longer to reply this time.

**TIANA**  
6:49 p.m.  
_well...I noticed he threw away those condoms...and we both know that tuna's an aphrodisiac..._

I blushed.

**MORGAN**  
6:50 p.m.  
_NO._

**TIANA**  
6:52 p.m.  
_hahahaha_

**TIANA**  
6:53 p.m.  
_well, considering the dreams you've had, I bet you wouldn't protest_

**MORGAN**  
6:55 p.m.  
_Yes I would! AND I already made it clear that I am not before there's a ring on my finger! :T_

**TIANA**  
6:56 p.m.  
_lol_

**TIANA**  
6:57 p.m.  
_I know_

**MORGAN**  
7:00 p.m.  
_So MEH._

I shoved my phone back into my purse, refusing to look at it again. Izaya raised a brow at me.

"What was that about?"

"Eh. Just Tia-chan reminding me of the properties of Tuna." I growled.

"Mm-hmm...?"

"That it's an aphrodisiac."

"Really, now~?"

"Yes really. Same with milk. Stop looking at me like that." I blushed slightly.

He chuckled in amusement. "Is it making you uncomfortable~?"

"No…it's just…" I made a face, "Not used to you liking me yet?"

"Hmm..."

"…So…" I frowned, not sure what to talk about, especially since he already knew everything about me. He sighed softly, seeming to have the same problem.

"Well, I don't know much about you… Except for what I've seen in your files…."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you tell me something about you?"

"Such as?"

"Anything."

"Well, you've read the files, as you've said. Why don't you tell me what you're missing?"

"like, likes and dislikes. Actual things that make you you..."

"Well...Other than ootoro, I enjoy red apples."

"Ew."

He gave me a weird look.

"I don't like apples…."

"Clearly..." He chuckled a bit.

"They don't taste right and they feel weird in my mouth. Then again, a lot of things just feel weird in my mouth…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah… like pears… and tapioca…"

"Ah…"

I suddenly realized how bad the original sentence had sounded. Things feeling weird in my mouth. I blushed. "It wasn't anything perverted this time, I swear!"

"I know~"

I huffed, "It's really hard not to say anything perverted-sounded. Everything sounds bad if you look at it in the right way…"

"And that's what you think?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Hmmm…."

Just then, Simeon came in with our sushi and set it down. "How is happy couple doing, _da_? You getting ready for bed fun times yet?"

Izaya frowned. "_Simon , nichego podobnogo ne proizoydet segodnya vecherom._"*

Simeon smiled widely, "_Tak, tolʹko ne segodnya, to?_"**

"_Liz-chan...traditsionnymi._"***

"_Da…da…_" He smiled a little, "well, eat well then!" And he left. I looked after him, huffing slightly.

"Why does everyone assume we're going to fuck?!"

"Because I never take this much interest in anyone~"

"…hmph. yeah, well, best you'll be getting is maybe a make out session, but that's it." I grumbled slightly, biting violently into a piece of my sushi.

"Is that a promise~?"

I choked on my sushi a little. Once I'd finished coughing, I shrugged noncommittally, "Meh." he just chuckled at me, and I returned to my sushi. We ate silently. It didn't take too long for us both to finish, and I sat back, setting my napkin on the table. He watched me.

"So...shall I take you home?"

I laughed softly, "Why, is there another option?"

"Well, considering that I already received a red light on any other option..."

I frowned, "Yeah but that phrase calls up the image of the red-light district…."

He smirked. "Despite everything I've found out about you, I still have to question how your mind works."

I laughed, "Yeah, same with everyone else~ To put it simply, I'm just mad~"

"Oh, I know THAT all too well~"

I nodded, "Yeah, my apartment would probably be best."

"Are you sure about that~? Tia-chan might hear~"

I flushed for the umpteenth time that evening, "Zay-chan!"

He chuckled. "I'm only kidding~"

I sighed, "Bah. Come on." After he paid, we left the restaurant and headed back home. He was silent, and, without warning, gently looped his arm around my waist. I blushed, looking up at him a little.

"Hm?~"

"Nothing…" I smiled, and leaned against him.

He continued to walk me home, stopping outside our door. I looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Thanks… I had a good time…"

He nodded slowly. "Alright..."

I hesitated, unsure of whether or not to wait a second more. After a pause, more as if he were building suspense instead of hesitating, Izaya leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, letting myself melt into his arms. He gradually pulled away, and smiled the faintest bit.

"Good night, Liz-chan..." He pulled away and walked off. I watched him go, feeling a little wistful. Eventually I shook my head and rubbed my brow.

"G-Geez…" I muttered to myself, "You really have fallen for him…" I turned to the door, working at the lock.

Once the door swung open, I could hear...noises from the living room. I paled. "Oh no…. they can't be…" I hurried to the living room. But nothing was really happening- Shizu-chan and Tia-chan were just making out. I blushed, unable to look away. Tia broke away, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. Gradually, her eyes opened again and she glanced in my direction.

"M-Morgan...!" She flushed deeply and pulled away from Shizuo.

"Um…. I'm home…."

"H-hi..." She stood up, straightening her dress. "H-how was your date?"

"Obviously not as exciting as your night," My face finally cracked into a grin, "How long have you been at it?~ Ever since I stopped texting you?~"

"Oh, shut up..." She looked away.

I laughed, "Man! Well, I'm going to bed and…" My face darkened, "If you contaminate that couch in any way, I will personally murder you."

"You KNOW I'm not going to do that!"

"Sure thing, Tia-chan… Suuuure…"

* * *

*: Simon, nothing like that is going to happen tonight.  
**: So, just not tonight, then?  
***: Liz-chan is...traditional.


	15. Desperation

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: It's always hard for me to write Kyohei's chapters...**

* * *

I checked my phone, groaning when I found that I still hadn't gotten any word from Izaya. I hated that I had to rely on him, but if anyone could find Amie, it would have to be him.

"Hey, Dotachin!"

I grimaced, and glanced up at the others, who were watching me. "What?"

"Lunch…? Do you where we go?" Erika asked.

"No, not really…"

They continued to stare at me.

"_What_?"

"…You're still worried about Amie-chan, aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course I am! And it doesn't help when Izaya-kun isn't telling me anything!" I groaned a bit, stuff my phone back into my pocket.

"Then go ask him yourself," Walker reasoned.

"Exactly! If you're so worried, you need to talk to Iza-Iza about this in person!" Erika added on.

I grimaced. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with him over the phone…"

"But you must do whatever it takes to rescue your damsel-in-distress!" Walker reprimanded.

I rolled my eyes, but…they did have a point. I'd have to go to Izaya if he wouldn't contact me himself.

* * *

Once the door opened, I went straight over to Izaya and slammed my hands down on his desk; he calmly met my gaze.

"What a pleasant surprise, Dotachin~"

"What have you been doing for the past three weeks!?" I demanded. "You're always bragging about how you're the best informant in Tokyo, so how come you haven't told me anything!?"

There was a light cough behind me, and Izaya's gaze flicked over to the source of the noise, looking amused.

"Izaya-kun!" I snapped, drawing his attention back to me.

"How much do you _really_ know about Amie-chan, ne?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Well, if you knew where she came from, you would understand why this is taking longer than it should be."

"I don't have time for your riddles!"

"Well, her reputation isn't as lily-white as it seems. Amie-chan just so happens to be the daughter of Jaime Galeano, the leader of Las Esmeraldas."

"I know that already! And even so, it shouldn't take this long to find out information about them!"

He just shrugged a bit, silent. I tsked and turned to the redhead in the room.

"Why aren't you helping him? Amie-chan's your friend, right? Don't you want to find her, too?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You try looking for her when you're bedridden because of a gunshot wound," she snapped.

I blinked. "Sorry…" I finally murmured, looking away guiltily.

"Now, now, Dotachin, there's nothing wrong with wearing your heart on your sleeve~ Just don't take it out on Liz-chan~"

"Shut up and find her!"

Izaya smirked at me, and shrugged lightly. "As you wish~" He then turned to his computer, closing his current windows and opening new ones. "You can hang around if you want, Dotachin, but this will take some time."

"Just make sure you let me know when you find something," I snapped before turning and leaving.

* * *

I answered my phone the instant it rang. "What did you find?"

"I hope you have a passport, Dotachin, because it looks Las Esmeraldas called a family reunion~"

"So…"

"Yes, that's right. It means that little Amie-chan in back home in Colombia~"


	16. Family is (Unfortunately) Forever

**Discalimer: I don't own 'Durarara!'.**

**Author's Note: Hikari1901, again! I really had fun with this chapter, and I didn't realize how long I had made this chapter until I finished.  
**

* * *

I was kneeling by the door, my ear pressed against it. Thankfully, they had eventually decided to remove the rope from my wrists, so it was much easier to move around. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there, but I was waiting for any sign of them opening the door. Because today was the day I was going to been sitting there, but I was waiting for any sign of them opening the door. Because today was the day I w

I knew someone was bound to come in and give me food now, instead of sliding it under the door like they had before. But so far, I had only heard people walk by, none actually coming in. I eventually grew _very_ bored, not even noticing I had stopped listening for someone a long while ago.

_At least it wasn't _this_ boring when I was tied up…_

Even though time had passed very slowly that first week, this was almost unbearable. I was a little scared when I was tied up, the adrenaline seeming to rush a little more. But, now that I knew they were probably going to keep me a while, enough to make me 'comfortable' in this tiny cell, it didn't make my chances of being entertained or happy here any higher.

I eventually found myself staring at the ceiling, tapping my fingers on the ground. My breathing began to slow down, and I closed my eyes, a little more relaxed now. As I entered a sort of sleeping state, I saw images running through my mind, memories instead of just a dream.

I remembered the first day in Japan when Morgan and I had suddenly decided to follow Tia there. The first time I had met Kyohei…

I let out a deep sigh, opening my eyes. I missed them…so much. And I wondered if they missed me as much as I missed them. I wanted to go back to Japan, back home…

The sound of the door clicking open snapped me out of my reverie, and I sat up. Another one of my father's men walked in with a tray of food and set it by me.

"Has he said anything about my release?" I asked him in Spanish.

He shook his head. "He'd like to keep you here for now."

_Thanks, Dad._ "Alright…Wait, can I ask you something?"

"…Okay," he agreed, raising a brow.

"Come here," I whispered, motioning for him to get closer.

He leaned down. "What is it?"

I licked my lips slightly, preparing to ask a big question. But then I lifted my hand, poking him hard in the eyes. He yelped in pain, covering his eyes with a free hand. I kicked him in the shin, making him stumble into the wall. I grabbed his keys, closing the door and locking him in the cell.

I grinned, not really thinking I'd actually be able to do it. The man began to bang on the cell door, yelling for someone to let him out. I ran down the hallway, sunlight streaming in through the windows by the ceiling. I ran down to the end of the hall where a door lead outside. I reached for the handle.

_Yes! I'm gonna get out!_

But I stumbled back when the door swung open and hit me in the face. I groaned, covering my nose with my hand.

"Amie? What are you doing?"

I looked up to see my dad standing there with my mom close behind.

"Ugh, seriously…?" I sighed. "I was so close…"

"Are you trying to run away?" he asked, frowning and seeming genuinely surprised.

"Well, I'm being held hostage. I didn't exactly sign up for this."

"You're a hard girl to find, _hija_. We're not letting you out of our sights."

I sighed, wiping a bit of blood off the tip of my nose. "So, what is this? Just payback for running away?"

"Well, not just that, but you are a member of this cartel. We will let one of our own, especially you, be in danger."

"What danger? Who said I was in danger?"

He chuckled slightly. "You've been in Japan for more than a year now…You've heard of the Dollars, yes?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Well, we haven't really been getting along with them lately. I couldn't have you caught up in that."

I smirked slightly. _Too late._

"What?"

"It's a little funny…Even with knowing I had been in Japan for a year, you really don't know anything about me, do you?"

He frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a member of the Dollars."

He blinked. "Y-you…you're a member?"

"Yeah…So, it makes sense to you now, right? I ran away because I _wanted_ to, Dad. I was never in any danger."

I heard my mom chuckle. "I knew it. But no one listens to the wife, do they?"

In his confusion, my dad's tough guy exterior seemed to disappear. "B-but…"

"_Ay, mijo_," my mom sighed. "Amie is all grown up. I'm quite sure she's capable of making her own decisions."

"Thank you, Mom. Someone gets me…"

"So…you _wanted_ to be in the Dollars?" my dad asked.

"Honestly, sometimes I really doubt you can run this cartel~" my mom teased. "You'd think you'd know your daughter better than that."

He stammered for a moment, then seemed to give up. "_Ay_, you're just like your mother…"

I grinned.

"Well…be that as it may, you're still in trouble. You'll stay here for a little longer…"

I sighed. "Ugh, whatever. But do _not_ put me back in that cell, got it?"

"Alright."

"Oh, and you might want to get that guy out of there~" I laughed and danced out the door.


End file.
